The Maria Kintobor Chronicles FAQ
by JAnimeFreak
Summary: Just what are the Maria Kintobor Chronicles about? Where can you find and information about the characters? Right here of course! Feel free to send me any questions. **I have added in two new profiles**
1. Table of Contents & Credits

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Frequently Asked Questions and Guide

Author's Note: I am putting this up as a quick reference guide for anyone who might want to know anything that might not have been covered in the story thus far. I do accept questions, and if they end up being appropriate enough I will add them here, as long as they do not give away too much in future chapters. If a question ends up being about future events, I'll add it, but will only properly answer it as the event passes in the story.

Data that will be included at the current time will be simple things like Character Profiles, World Data, Technical Items, and other such supplementary data.

Feel free to ask about anything you read. I have a long way to go with this story, and I'm honestly itching to tell it as quickly as I can. I don't like the idea of making people wait on me to finish chapters, but work has a bad habit of getting in the way.

If you have any questions regarding Arcadia in general, I must first point you to Anthony Bault, the author of The Heroes of Arcadia: The Gamemaster's Legacy. You may also visit Fort Ticonderoga, our home forum where most our brainstorming happens, as well as a long running HoA role play.

Table of Contents:

- 1. Profiles

- - a. Maria Jennifur Kintobor

- - b. Thomas Andrew Light

- - c. Albert Earnest Wily

- - d. Mikhail Alexander Cossack

- - e. Isaac Daniel Asimov

- - f. Blue Prometheus 'Blues' Light

- - g. Adaman Light

- - h. Kalinka Xantha Cossack

- - i. Benjamin Franklin Pierce

- - j. Rebecca Jentzsch

- - k. Rockford William 'Rock' Light

- - l. Rollanda Angel 'Roll' Light

- 2. Robot Masters

- - a. Generation 1

- - - 1. Cut Man

- - - 2. Guts Man

- - - 3. Ice Man

- - - 4. Bomb Man

- - - 5. Fire Man

- - - 6. Elec Man

- - - 7. Time Man

- - - 8. Oil Man

- - b. Generation 2

- - - 1. Metal Man

- - - 2. Air Man

- - - 3. Bubble Man

- - - 4. Quick Man

- - - 5. Crash Man

- - - 6. Flash Man

- - - 7. Heat Man

- - - 8. Wood Man

- 3. Metools and Technology

- - a. Metools

- - - 1. Trance

- - - 2. Maestro

- - - 3. Rhythm

- - - 4. Tom

- - - 5. Al

- - - 6. Mike

- - - 7. Fugue

- - b. Technology

- - - 1. Prometheus Chips

- - - 2. Automated Rubber

- - - 3. Portable Room

- - - 4. Trans-Dimensional Portals

- - - 5. Solar Fusion Generators

- 4. World Data

- - a. Neo-Earth

- - - 1. Neo-Chicago

- - - - a. The Neo-Chicago Institute for Advanced Learning

- - b. Mobius

- - - 1. Space Colony ARK

- - - 2. Kingdom of Acorn

- - - - a. Mobians

- - - 3. Station Square

- - - - a. Overlanders

- 5. Additional Data

- - a. Chronos' Horizon

- - b. Portals

- - c. Chaos Emeralds

- - d. Arcadia

- 6. FAQ

Credits:

~~As before, I must first mention that The Maria Kintobor Chronicles would not exist at all if it were not for Anthony Bault's Heroes of Arcadia fics. He is the one that created Adaman the Golem and his ancient traveling companions, King Ralius the Elementalist, Zorin Harkenian the Warrior, Reynard Prower the Magi, and Sir Eric of the Larson Clan the Gamemaster.

~~With the inclusion of Ryu the Weredragon, MercStar, Ashura the Hedgehog, David Gonterman and many others, Arcadia is becoming a great place to write about. Please do give their works a read.

~~I must also thank Sega for their impressive games that pretty much framed my childhood. The characters they created spawned a great many of the ideas that first fueled this story. The original characters Maria Robotnik, Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik and Ivo Robotnik (Eggman) are their intellectual property.

~~While I didn't play as many of their games as a kid, Capcom and their Mega Man series have definitely defined my tastes in platform and adventure games during my adult years. I hope that my love of the characters shows in my work. Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Dr. Cossack, Mega Man/Rock, Roll, Proto Man/Blues, Kalinka Cossack, Dr. Cain, Dr. Weil, Gate, Dr. Tadashi Hikari, Dr. Doppler, Dr. Caskett, The Robot Masters and Metools/Mettaurs belong to them.

~~If it hasn't been made perfectly clear, I have taken quite a few liberties with naming some of the additional characters. The most obvious, or at least I hope so, is Isaac Asimov, who is one of my favorite authors. A few other characters have, and will continue to show up from time to time. Characters such as Nagari Akatsuki and Erina Kinjo Won, from Martian Successor Nadesico, being two that I got a great deal of entertainment from.

~~Some of the other characters, such as Rebecca, I made through inspiration from friends. I'm also hoping to keep with the musical theme that many of the Mega Man characters have, like the Metools that have appeared thus far. Rebecca, Metools Trance, Maestro, Rhythm, Tom, Al, Mike, and Fugue, and Xavier Hedgehog are mine. I do not mind them being used in other works, just please give me credit at some point in time.

~~Lastly, I thank my lovely wife, Stephanie who not only puts up with my zany, scatterbrained ideas, but also with my choice in profession. She tolerates my current absence as I sit in a tent on a tiny compound in the middle of Afghanistan, where I began to actually write down my notes and outlines that eventually became The Maria Kintobor Chronicles. The fact that she not only tolerates my geeky nature, but joins me in it is all the blessing I could ask for in this world.

~~Feel free to contact me with any Questions via:

- JAnimeFreak

E-Mail – anime_freak_jdv

DeviantArt - JAnimeFreak

SheezyArt – The Anime Freak

Tumblr – Sergeant Freak

Fort Ticonderoga – Anime Freak

~Enjoy~

Jonathan Van Winkle, the Anime Freak


	2. Dr Maria Kintobor

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Maria Jennifur Kintobor

Age: 17 at the start/ 25 as of Chapter 7

Race: Mobian Feline (was transformed from human due to unstable portal and chaos emerald)

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 123 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair/Fur: Cream with dark grey tabby markings

I.Q.: 247

Degrees: Medical PhD, Bachelor of Science – Geology, Bachelor of Science – Robotics

Family: House of Ivo

Parents: Deceased

Grandfather: Gerald Kintobor – Status Unknown

Cousin: Julian Kintobor – Status Unknown

History: Born on Mobius in the Overlander Calendar year 1959 to the prominent House of Ivo. Her parents died of NIDS when she was six, and she was taken in by her Grandfather when it was discovered that she too had the disease. He brought her aboard Space Colony ARK as a joint venture by the governments of Station Square, Megacentral, and the Kingdom of Acorn performed research into finding a viable cure. The result of said venture, Shadow the Hedgehog, became her friend as the two of them grew up together on board the ARK.

She received treatments created from white blood cells taken from samples of Shadow's blood, but eventually received a full transfusion from him curing her. News of how the treatment was created was received poorly in some circles in the Overlander cities, and almost two years later G.U.N. invaded the ARK. Maria managed to send Shadow planet-side by use of an escape pod. With no other means of escape, she was prepared to die, but was saved by Xavier Hedgehog, the lone Mobian researcher from Acorn. He held some of the G.U.N. soldier at bay as he told her to run through a strange red cloud that had appeared.

Xavier's condition is unknown, but the worst is presumed as two soldiers followed Maria into the cloud. On the other side, in Dr. Thomas Light's home/laboratory, both she and the soldiers began to change into crystal. Maria was saved from a crystalline fate when she came in contact with half of a broken Chaos Emerald, and instead was changed into her current form of a Mobian feline. Dr. Light has since allowed her to remain living at his home for as long as she desires. Now an established member of the Neo-Earth Scientific community, she helps her new friends in new discoveries and trying to make the world a better place.

She hopes that the day might come when the Gamemaster finally returns, opening the portal back to her world so that she may know what has become of her friends and family. Until such a day, she wants to make sure that her new family remains safe, and will do anything she can for them. She is currently in Neo-Germany with Roll in search of more Chaos Emeralds that were buried by Adaman over one thousand years ago.

Additional Data: Maria was able to quickly discover that, based on similar calendars used both on Neo-Earth and the Overlanders of Mobius she had actually travelled twenty two years into the future. After Thomas' extended use of dimensional portal traveling, she has begun to formulate a theory that she has dubbed "Chronos' Horizon" and until the portals are opened by a Gamemaster, she will not be able to finish it.


	3. Dr Thomas Light

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Thomas Andrew Light

Age: 33 at the start/41 currently

Race: Human

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 203 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Mostly brown with growing patches of white in his hair and beard.

I.Q.: 278

Degrees: Robotics PhD, Master's in History

Family: The House of Light

Wife: Angelica Light – Deceased

Children: Rockford William and Rollanda Angel Light – Deceased

Brother-in-Law: Tadashi Hikari - Dimensionally Transplanted

Distant Cousin (Several Generations removed): Celeste Ann Wily

Parents: William Light and Estel Light – Deceased

Grandfather: Andrew Alric Light – Deceased

Ancestor: Andrew Light – Deceased, son of Adaman's Creator, Abraham Light

History: Born on Neo-Earth in 1965, Thomas was raised on the family mantra, "Where there is Light, there is hope!" His parents died shortly after his tenth birthday, and he was taken in by his Grandfather. By this time the Light family had dwindled down to Thomas, his Grandfather, and his cousin Celeste. His Grandfather tried his best to raise Thomas, but was usually caught up in his work in the family's one hundred and twenty year old business, Light Laboratories.

This left Thomas with a great deal of unsupervised time on his hands when he wasn't in school. His grandfather came home one day as he was busy building an almost functioning robot out of various household items. Not realizing that Thomas was proceeding this quickly, he was tested, and then placed into high school by the next school year.

It was during his time there that he met Albert Wily, a young student in almost the same situation. The two became friends during this time and have stuck together ever since. They began attending classes at the Neo-Chicago Institute for Advanced Learning after they graduated. Much to Thomas' surprise, his cousin Celeste had also begun to attend the Institute a year later. She became a regular at their study groups, even though they were studying different fields. A few months later Celeste brought her roommate along, insisting that she should try and get out more, as she spent all of her time studying. This was Thomas' introduction to Angelica, who declared that she was attempting a Triple Doctorate, and that one day she was going to be the Dean of the Institute.

After beginning their Internship, under then Prof. Asimov, Thomas and Angelica, and Albert and Celeste had a double wedding. Life carried on as for the group of friends, as the spent their time split between the Institute and Thomas' Lab home that his Grandfather had left him. Not long after his internship was complete, Thomas let it be known to his friends that he was going to try and decode his ancestor's Equation and use it on a new type of robot.

After much discussion with Angelia, Thomas had a risky procedure performed that would finally allow him the chance of being a parent, but it would only work once. The procedure was a success, and in the summer of 1995, Thomas and Angelica became the proud parents of twins, a boy and a girl. It was just after this that Angelica and Celeste discovered an unusual formation of Beryl. After a short amount of study, Angelica gave it to Thomas to be used as a possible power source for his half-completed Prototype.

Then came the day Thomas would never forget. An accident at the Geology Department of the Institute caused an explosion that took out a majority of the building, including the offices where Angelica and Celeste were working. Celeste was seven months pregnant, and Angelica had the twins with her. They had even taken the family pets, two dogs and a cat, with them that day.

Though everything had been done to save them, there was no chance at all. After the funeral, Thomas sank into depression and almost didn't come out. Albert managed to bring him back to work at the Institute, but Thomas decided to switch Departments from Robotics to History. He would teach his family's legacy to new students in the hopes that one day the Equation might be decoded, and the Light family legacy would not become forgotten.

One day, after another of Albert's attempts to give his friend a pep talk, Thomas had a thought. A single, random spark ignited his curiosity in the broken piece of Beryl. Before he knew it, a storm of events reestablished his confidence. At the head of this storm was a strange young girl that had come from another world, Maria Kintobor. He completed his work on both the Equation and the Prototype in just over a month.

After the Lost Doctors disappeared, Thomas began his studies into Extra-Dimensional portal travel with a dual purpose in mind: Find his missing comrades, and give Maria a way home. He only managed to find all of the Lost Doctors except for Albert, who had been found by Blues already. After his return from his dimensional travels, he built Rock and Roll, with a lot of help from Maria.

Since then he has been working closely with Albert on many projects, including the first generation of Robot Masters, the Solar Fusion Generator, and a new project that just came up.

Additional Data: During his life Thomas has managed design and create numerous devices and robots. The most prominent among them being Metools, Met Armor, the Prometheus Chips, Robot Masters, and a working Inter-Dimensional Portal device.


	4. Dr Albert Wily

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Albert Earnest Wily

Age: 33 at start/41 currently

Race: Human

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 186 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Grey with a few remaining bits of brown in his hair and moustache

I.Q.: 292

Degrees: Robotics PhD

Family: House of Asimov

Half-Brother: Isaac Daniel Asimov

Parents: Deceased

Wife: Celeste Ann Wily – Deceased

Son: Died while still in the womb, unnamed.

History: Little is known about the circumstances involved with Albert parentage. Neither Albert nor Isaac will divulge the details, since they still see themselves as brothers. That isn't to say that they got along great from the start. By the time Albert was born, Isaac was already well on his way to being a great contribution to the Institute Staff. For the most part, he ignored Albert due to the almost thirty year age gap between them.

When Isaac noted Albert's unusually high intelligence though, he took interest in his brother's education. Albert was placed into the same high school as Thomas, and the two became friends based on their common situations. Despite being enrolled into a very prestigious school, there were still those who looked on Thomas and Albert with disdain. Albert was usually the one to feel the full brunt of the bullying, mostly because students were afraid of what their parents would do to them if they did so to a member of the Light family.

Albert eventually got tired of the treatment they were receiving and took matters into his own hands. He built a machine that fit into his backpack that would administer an electric shock to anyone that tried to grab him. An unforeseen side effect being that he ended up being shocked too, making his hair stick out at odd angles permanently. The other students got the idea that Albert was not one to be trifled with, and decided to leave him alone during their senior year. Of course, this never stopped Isaac, who liked to use Albert as an unknown, and mostly unwilling, guinea pig in testing some of his more outrageous inventions.

Since the two friends were enrolling at the Neo-Chicago Institute for Advanced Learning at the young age of fourteen, Albert fully expected to encounter more of the treatment from fellow students that he had seen in high school. This didn't end up happening though, either because of the school rules involving hazing, or due to Isaac's influence, seeing as he was one of the professors there.

It was during their second year at the Institute that Thomas introduced Albert to his cousin Celeste Light, who joined their study group. Their study group became a very tight group of friends as more students joined them. This is where they met Mikhail Cossack, an exchange student from Neo-Russia, Kaleb Weil, Sheldon Gate, Joseph Caskett, and eventually Angelica Hikari, Celeste's roommate.

The fact that there was an attraction between Albert and Celeste didn't escape their friend's attention, and when they announced that they were engaged during their internship, Thomas suggested that they go ahead and hold a double wedding. Their group of friends all seemed to slowly split off into their own specific fields of study at this time. They still kept in touch though, and it was no surprise to them when they all took postings at the Institute years later.

During this time Celeste had badgered Albert into decoding the Equation himself as she thought that both he and Thomas might be able to complete the works of the Light family together. Then shortly before Thomas' children were born, Celeste announced that she too was pregnant. She was in her seventh month when the accident at the Geology Department occurred, taking Thomas' family as well.

Albert was just as distraught as his dear friend was, and couldn't even discuss how he felt with his brother, as Isaac was busy looking into the cause of the accident. Having no other choice Albert pulled himself out of his melancholy, and continued to work. He had thought that Thomas had done the same, as he too returned to the Institute. He felt a great deal of sadness as his friend switched Departments, despite being offered the position of Head of the Robotics Department.

Albert begrudgingly took the Vice Head position in Robotics under Dr. Dominic Doppler and began to teach the night courses. After so much time had passed, Albert had almost given up hope that Thomas would ever truly recover from his depression. Then came the mysterious phone call from Thomas, telling him to go to his house right away. What had happened there, and why did he need to bring Mikhail with him?

Since that night Albert has mentioned that something must have guided those events to happen. Because ever since then Thomas has been back to his old and productive self, Adaman finally revealed himself, and even Albert had hope the future. Who or whatever it was, he gave thanks.

Even his mysterious kidnapping and subsequent return did nothing to diminish his outlook, even if it didn't show on his face. He stills feel sensitive about the patch of missing hair on top of his head from where he received burns back then. He mentioned to Isaac that it made him look like a villain, with a hint of self-depreciation.

He has been glad to make such great advancements in Robotics with Thomas. His own completion of the Equation made it possible to build the first generation of Robot Masters much sooner. Despite the fact that he didn't feel insulted by the press' misinformation, he still gladly accepted Thomas' proposal at building the second generation, as well as a position at Light Labs as Thomas' Business Partner. He is currently working on a new series of security robots, as well as a new project with Thomas.

Additional Data: Albert has just about as many accomplishments as Thomas in the number of inventions and accomplishments: Solar Fusion Generators on both a small and large scale, Light Conversion Matrix used in Blues' Proto Busters, Blues' Containment/Combat Suit, the Robot Master Teleportation system, and as of late the second generation of Robot Masters.


	5. Dr Mikhail Cossack

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Mikhail Alexander Cossack

Age: 37 at the start/ 45 currently

Race: Human

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 184 lbs.

Eye Color: Green

Hair: Brown

I.Q.: 277

Degrees: Medical PhD, Bachelor of Science – Robotics

Family:

Wife: Anna Cossack – Deceased

Daughter: Kalinka Xantha Cossack

History: Mikhail was born and raised in Neo-Russia. The Cossack family could trace its history back to the time of Sir Eric, and had been advisors to numerous ruling families across the world. It was impressed upon him at a young age that he should stand out above his peers to meet the family's expectations. He gained a thirst for knowledge and developed a work ethic that would not allow him to quit.

He managed to bypass his parent's recommendation to send him to the Neo-Moscow University by appealing to his grandfather, who allowed him to attend the Neo-Chicago Institute for Advanced Learning in Neo-America. He found it difficult to adapt to his new surroundings until he met Albert. He was amazed that the young teenager and his friend Thomas were allowed to attend such a prestigious school at so young an age. He was blown away by how much these two could accomplish when they put their minds to work.

Even though he was seeking a medical degree, he took on the task of taking a minor in Robotics due to Albert and Thomas' influence. The group of friends that they gathered during their time there were commonly referred as the "Future of the Institute" by many impressed staff members. Upon graduating, he returned home to Neo-Russia where he began work at St. Ivan's Hospital in Neo-Moscow. There he met, and married, his wife Anna.

He was offered a position at the Institute as a member of the Medical Department's Faculty, which he accepted without delay. It was while working there that he took an interest in previously incurable diseases, such as NIDS. He worked with many study groups, and helped to provide medicine that could alleviate symptoms, or delay the final stages.

During this time he discovered a way to digitally encode DNA onto a data card for storage and future use. He acquired a reputation among the staff for performing "distasteful" research as he experimented with genetic manipulation and cloning. Both of these ventures proved to be unsuccessful at the time, and he shelved his research notes for a later time.

He was the senior staff member on duty when the accident at the Geology Department occurred. He was deeply involved in every case that day, and try as he might, he could not save everyone. Among those that perished under his care were the families of Thomas and Albert. He had a slight relapse into his cloning notes before he was able to regain his senses. He didn't want to disrespect his two friends by doing something so Rash without their knowledge, he did encode their families DNA and turned the cards over to Isaac to keep the temptation away.

Even though he felt that he should carry the blame for not being able to save them, both Thomas and Albert told him that as their friend they were glad that he at least tried. This bolstered his confidence and he continued his work at the Institute, eventually gaining the position of Head of the Medical Department.

His own moment of sadness came almost two years later when his wife was injured in a car accident, and later died of complications. This left Mikhail to take care of his young daughter by himself. He managed to keep himself out of depression for Kalinka's sake. He never discovered just how it happened, but

she had contracted NIDS sometime after her first birthday. With renewed resolve and purpose, he picked up his research into the disease once more.

The evening that Maria arrived on Neo-Earth was just as much a surprise for him as it was for Thomas and Albert. Since he was the only one Thomas felt he could trust he took on the task of being Maria's personal doctor during her first year living with Thomas. When she revealed that she had been cured of the same disease that Kalinka had and that she was willing to let him develop a cure from her blood, he jumped at the chance. The memory of her treatments, as well as her limited knowledge of her grandfather's notes helped him develop his own treatment system. He began Kalinka's treatments once they had proven to be safe and effective.

He was awarded a Nobel Prize for his efforts, to which he credited Maria for being the greatest assistant to the cause. He was soon contacted by the Neo-Russian government with an offer that he couldn't turn down. He would take all of his acquired knowledge to revamp the study of medicine in his home country, as the new Minister of Medicine.

He felt guilty for abandoning his few remaining friends, since so many of them had disappeared. He felt better once word had reached him that Albert had been located, and that Maria was feeling better. He was surprised when Thomas had called him with a request for synthetic hair until he realized what he was up to. His suspicions were confirmed when Thomas explained that he did indeed use the data cards he created in designing the personality cores for Rock and Roll.

He keeps in contact with Thomas and Isaac from time to time.

Additional Data: Mikhail is the one that developed the procedure that Thomas had used to ensure that he could have children. He has since been able to adjust it so that it is not a onetime chance anymore. Though Mikhail does have a few small robots that he built, he tends to focus on medicine more often. He has informed Thomas on his own progress with the Equation, and hopes to have it decoded soon.


	6. Dr Isaac Asimov

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Isaac Daniel Asimov

Age: 62 at the start/ 70 currently

Race: Human

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 168 lbs.

Eye Color: Brown

Hair/Fur: White

I.Q.: 237

Degrees: Master's in Robotics, Master's in Geology, Master's in Physics

Family:

Half-Brother: Albert Earnest Wily

Sister-in-law: Celeste Ann Wily – Deceased

Nephew: Unnamed – Deceased

History: Born to the prominent Asimov family, Isaac was raised with the expectation of rising high in the political field. He disagreed with his father on this, and when it came time for him to attend college, he chose science over politics by enrolling at the Neo-Chicago Institute for Advanced Learning. He had to struggle to pay his own way due to his father withdrawing his financial support. He was bound and determined to prove that he was making the correct choice and persevered.

After years of hard work, he proved his point when upon graduation he had not one degree, but three! This was the first time in the history of the Institute that such an accomplishment had occurred. The result was numerous job offers from across the globe, though he chose to remain at the Institute to help maintain and improve the outstanding levels of education.

He was already working as a professor in the Robotics Department when Albert was born amidst a scandal that broke his family apart. He found little reason to interact with his new half-brother due to their age difference and rarely visited. It was during one of these infrequent times that he took notice in Albert's school records. His curiosity ran away from him as he gave his half-brother a college level placement exam. While he didn't ace it, he still scored higher than most of the students in his classes!

After much debate, Isaac became Albert's legal guardian and enrolled him in high school. Albert didn't take too well to his brother's interest in him, but was glad that he was being presented with more of a challenge. Isaac was surprised once more when Albert came home with his classmate Thomas Light, another young prodigy. As he got to know the two budding geniuses, he could see that they might change the very world when they put their heads together.

Though he would have liked nothing better than to see his brother attend the Institute, he had to be sure not to influence him in any way. He was pleased to see that he placed it as his top school of choice after high school. Of course this meant that both Albert and Thomas eventually ended up as his students. He made sure that he gave them no amount of favoritism, and even hid his association with Albert from many of the faculty. He became an advisor to many of the students in their study group. Angelica in particular was of interest to him, especially after she declared that she would accomplish the same feat that Isaac himself had: Earning three degrees at once.

Over the next ten years he would work out deals with the Dean or various Department Heads to have them hire former students. This was how Mikhail had been offered the position in the Medical Department. When the Dean announced his retirement, the Board of Directors and the Alumni's Association nominated Isaac as the next Dean. He implemented numerous addendums to the Institute's rules governing enrolments. While this made it easier for students from low income families to include the Institute amongst their choices, he had to concede that students under the age of eighteen would no longer be permitted.

To counteract this, he managed to build a high school department that would allow students seeking a higher challenge a better opportunity. This school has since brought in many students from across the country, both rich and poor. He takes great pride in knowing that his decision from so long ago paid off so well. Something that he was sure to rub in his father's face from time to time.

After the accident at the Geology Department, Isaac conducted a thorough investigation into the cause. Whatever the results were, he hasn't released them to the public as of yet. When Thomas returned from his temporary leave of absence he tried to offer him the now vacant position of Head of the Robotics Department. When Thomas requested he be transferred to the History Department instead, he made no attempt to force the issue. Believing that Albert was not ready for such a responsibility, he gave the position to Dominic Doppler, one of his old classmates.

It was shortly after this appointment that reports started flying into his office about students, both former and current, that had work stolen from them. Every report noted that the thief was Doppler, but they never had enough viable proof, even when supported by other staff members. It was to his surprise that the proof he required met him in his office one day. Adaman had been observing Thomas and his friends for some time, and decided it was finally time to take appropriate action. He provided the required proof for several claims, and suggested the best course of action.

This all depended on the completion of Thomas' Prototype, as it would likely be another chance for Doppler to steal credit. The icing on the cake was when Maria revealed herself during Blues' activation, acting as a counter-argument to Doppler's Anti-Arcadia claim. Before then the plan was for Adaman himself to make an appearance before them. After firing Doppler, and promoting Albert, he funded Maria's enrollment at the Institute.

His most difficult time since taking the position of Dean of the Institute was when several of his faculty members began disappearing, including Albert. He was unsure of what to do next, and was willing to shut the school down temporarily for the safety of the students and staff. It was Thomas that dissuaded him from that course of action. He then called in several favors from former professors to fill in the vacant positions and requested Adaman to take Thomas' place in the History Department. He later made a request to Blues to go out in search of the missing doctors.

When Blues returned with Albert and the report that the other doctors were lost to them, he accepted all responsibility for to incident. Nothing came of this though as he was praised for his quick action during such an unusual crisis. He has since been doing his best to improve the Institute in preparation for his eventual replacement. He has no plans on retiring anytime soon.

Additional Data: Though he his most well-known for his "Three Laws of Robotics", Isaac considers it as only a minor accomplishment. Most of his creations were designed as pranks or jokes, each one being tested on Albert, of course. Isaac actually runs an online store that sells most of his joke and prank inventions under the name Mr. Kazoo's Party Favors.


	7. Blues

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Blue Prometheus Light

Designation: DLN-000 - Proto Man

Age: Not activated at the start/ 8 currently

Race: Android

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 257 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Brown

I.Q.: Unable to calculate at this time.

Degrees: Bachelor of Law

Family:

Creator: Thomas Andrew Light

Brother: Rockford William Light

Sister: Rollanda Angel Light

Androids only data:

Equation Chip: Prototype

Power Supply: Red Chaos Emerald, Solar Backup

Armaments: Proto Buster, Proto Shield, Damage Resistant Armor

Weapon Data: Plasma Burst, Big Bang Cannon, Adaptive tool copier

History: Thomas began work on Blues a little over six years before Maria arrived on Neo-Earth. He had put together the functioning frame that he believed would best support his robot, but lacked a power source. Angelica had been the one to suggest that he use the sample of unusual beryl crystal that she and Celeste had found. Thomas took his own notes on the crystal, and came to the conclusion that it would channel energy more efficiently if it were cut into a specific form.

On the day of the accident Thomas had swung his hammer too hard upon receiving the news, and the crystal was split in two. Due to Thomas' lack of motivation over the next four and a half years Blues remained on the work table, incomplete. On the night that Thomas accidentally opened the portal, one half of the crystal had dropped into Blues' hand. This somehow caused his circuits to activate even though he was running on minimum functions and his programming was incomplete. This activation only lasted five minutes, but it was enough to give Thomas the impression that he was on the right course after all.

With Maria's help, Thomas completed Blues and finished his work on the Equation in a month. After his was formally activated, Blues took note of many things around him in an instant, including Dr. Doppler. Something in his systems told him that he wasn't a nice person and that certain actions had to be taken. He took little pleasure in threatening the aged professor, but knew that a point had to be made.

Other than Thomas nobody knows what Adaman and Blues talked about at their first meeting. It is implied that Adaman only wanted to test how the Equation would operate in a being other than himself. After activation Blues spent a great deal of time at the Institute either in Thomas' classes or attending classes with Maria. He picked up an interest in human law, and was given personal instruction by a friend of the Dean.

During the time that Albert and the other lost doctors were disappearing, Blues took it upon himself to stand guard over Thomas. Shortly after Thomas left on his own, Isaac had requested Blues to go out in search of their missing colleagues. He only managed to find Albert, who informed him that the others were lost to portals. While they were leaving the facility where Albert was held, Blues had a malfunction. He was building up energy in high quantities with no means of release. The stress of it was making him surge with power and causing the energy to explode out from him. Using what he had on hand, Albert threw together a containment suit and arm cannon for his use. This would keep the energy build up inside and redirect it to the cannon in a massive blast.

With his new suit and cannon, Blues took it upon himself to act as a personal guard for the city of Neo-Chicago and worked closely with the Police department. When Thomas returned he was sure to bring him straight to the Institute to speak with Adaman and Isaac. As he put himself to the task of building the twins, Blues was sure to keep an eye on the Lab. On the day the twins were activated, Blues received a message and had to leave before meeting his new siblings. He has been absent from their lives ever since.

There have been numerous sightings of a robot matching his description all over the world. Just what could he be doing that is keeping him away from his family?

Additional Data: Blues has actually passed the Bar in the state of Neo-Illinois, but his certification has since expired due to his absence.


	8. Adaman

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Adaman Light, the Golem

Age: 1076 in chapter 2/ 1085 currently

Race: Artificial Humanoid

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 276 lbs.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair: Blond (artificial)

I.Q.: Unable to calculate

Degrees: Honorary Master's in History (due to having lived and remembering all of it)

Family: The House of Light

Creator: Abraham Light

Brothers: Alric Light and Andrew Light (Abraham's sons)

Sister: Elizabeth Light (Abraham's Daughter)

Current Member of Family: Thomas Andrew Light

Androids Artificial Humanoid data:

Equation Chip: No chip, first user of the Equation of Life, which was named after him.

Power Supply: White Onyx Crystal

History: Created on Neo-Earth by Abraham Light. He was intended to be a replacement for his family who had either died, or left him alone in solitude. Adaman became another son to him, and he taught him all that he knew of magic and science. When King Ralius and Magi Prower visited Neo-Earth, they saw the potential of having Adaman journey with them. They asked Abraham for his permission to join them, as he would be given the opportunity to learn more abroad. Upon receiving his creator's blessing, Adaman went with them and learned of many things as he met more people, including Zorin and Sir Eric.

To Adaman, Sir Eric was an important figure. He revealed to the Golem that while he was indeed artificially created, he did have a mind that could be read with his powers. This made Sir Eric believe that Adaman might very well be more "Human" than even himself. He explained that, to him, it mattered not what was on the outside, but what was inside. How one behaves and acts towards others was what he believed defined a true being.

When Sir Eric made his sacrifice, it made one thing very clear to Adaman. The strength of character, over any other power, was truly an admirable quality.

Since his return to Neo-Earth after the portals were closed Adaman has been a silent observer of history as it passed him by. He watched the family of his creator from a distance as they continued to preach their legacy over the centuries. He became saddened by how small the family became over time until only three members remained, Thomas, his grandfather, and his cousin Celeste. Due to the promise he made to himself long ago, he would not involve himself with the family until one of them decoded the journal.

He made a slight exception to that promise when he ran across a young student by the name of Cain. This was an unintentional encounter on his part as he usually remained hidden away from humans. During his observations of the events that surrounded Thomas and his friends, he took note of Dr. Doppler's misdeeds. Feeling a need to right the wrongs he saw, he personally contacted Isaac and developed a working plan to reveal the truth.

When everything had finally come together, he decided to stop hiding and took up residence in Isaac's home. He was a constant source of information for the Dean. Over time, Adaman realized that he had made his first true friend for the first time in over one thousand years. He now works as the History Department's Head at the Institute, a position formerly filled by Thomas.

Additional Data: When the remaining companions separated, they exchanged gifts. He received from Magi Prower fifteen Beryl "Seeds" that he then planted around the world in special locations. It is unknown at this time what the other gifts were, as he refuses to tell.

NOTE: Adaman is the creation of Anthony Bault, and is one of the many tie-in characters I am using to lace this story into the Arcadian Multiverse. Once again, I must strongly suggest that you read "Heroes of Arcadia: The Gamemaster's Legacy" if you wish to learn more on Arcadia. The man is a true story telling genius!


	9. Kalinka

The Maria Kintobor Chronicles

Profiles:

Name: Kalinka Xantha Cossack

Age: 3 in Chapter 3/ 11 currently

Race: Human

Height: 4'2"

Weight: 84 lbs.

Eye Color: Green

Hair: Blond

I.Q.: 289

Family: The House of Cossack

Father: Mikhail Alexander Cossack

Mother: Anna Cossack – Deceased

History: Kalinka was born in Neo-Chicago to Mikhail and Anna Cossack while they were employed at the Institute. A few short months after she was born, her mother died from injuries from a car accident. She has been under her father's care ever since. When Mikhail learned that she had acquired NIDS he would have lost himself had it not been for his desire to see her grow up and be happy. Though she didn't understand just why she had to take her medication, she did so just so she could see a smile on her father's face.

She got to meet Maria a week before Blues was activated, and the two of them connected due to their common sickness. When Mikhail began to administer the first treatment that he created from Maria's blood sample, she was there the whole time with the little girl. She took an immediate liking to Blues, and she always smiled whenever he was near. Over the next few years she finished her treatment cycle and moved to Neo-Russia with her father.

She had already begun to show the signs of a child prodigy, and was completing school assignments four levels above her own. By the time Rock and Roll were activated she was beginning to show many physical similarities to Maria, further cementing Mikhail's theory that Maria's family were indeed a branch of his own that had migrated to Mobius so long ago.

She is currently finishing her basic studies back home, and has expressed a desire to attend classes at the Institute's High School Department when she turns fourteen.


End file.
